


По схеме

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: выполнено на задание: "у главгероя обнаруживаются множественные личности в количестве 12 штук. Разборки. R-NC-17" (с)





	По схеме

**Author's Note:**

> автор прямо от души вдохновился этой https://t7.mangas.rocks/auto/00/claymore/v2ch5/Claymore-v02-020.png страницей манги.
> 
> ФБ-2011.

Нож с налипшими на лезвие мясными волокнами с размаху воткнулся в стол. Клэр облегченно вздохнула и вытерла со лба трудовой пот.  
И тут же получила такой подзатыльник, что только зубы клацнули.  
– Не так, – куратор наставлял на путь истинный, покачивая перед лицом Клэр крючковатым желтым пальцем (этот Черный Человек был совсем старый, по опытности и дряхлости как раз и определенный на такую работу). – Как думаешь, может деревенская женушка размазать куриную печенку по всей столешнице? Кур у нее, что ли, бесконечный запас? А лоб себе так кровью изгваздать? А нож в стол вогнать по самую рукоятку, дурища ты набитая?!  
Клэр помотала головой и улыбнулась – как она надеялась, виновато, «в характере».  
Куратор цапнул ее за ухо и несколько раз больно дернул.  
– А так скалиться, – сказал он, когда ухо уже начало прямо-таки гореть, – будешь в борделе. Я кому говорил на сегодня забыть, что мы учили на той неделе? А? Повторяю еще раз, – теперь Черный обращался уже ко всем молодым воительницам, уныло нависающим над своими котлами, – тренируемся быть простой замужней бабой! Морковку резать медленно! Кто там пытается копировать технику «быстрого меча»? Я все вижу!

Во время редкого отдыха будущие клеймор недоуменно шушукались, зачем понадобились эти утомительные занятия. Например, на упомянутой прошлой неделе куратор-Черный притащил им «наглядное пособие». Была это немолодая и, кажется, слегка сумасшедшая проститутка, на старости лет растерявшая клиентуру и решившая присоединиться к Организации в качестве воительницы. Представляя, как ржали над таким «пополнением рядов» Черные, девушки чуть сами не надорвали животы.  
Впрочем, престарелая шлюха оказалась суровой и деспотичной наставницей, бьющей по рукам и орущей отнюдь не благим матом при малейшем нарушении ее ценных указаний.  
За первый день Клэр трижды во весь рост рухнула с котурн.  
За второй от попыток «призывно улыбаться, чтоб он, сука, тебя захотел» у нее намертво свело щеки и густо напомаженные какой-то алой бурдой губы.  
На третий день Клэр смогла, не переставая тянуть в сторону уголки одеревеневшего рта и одновременно изгибаясь в немыслимой «соблазнительной позе», выдохнуть: «Я-выполню-все-твои-фантазии-мой-горячий-жеребец».  
Вообще-то Клэр не жаловалась: будучи целеустремленным человеком, она поставила себе задачу научиться всему, чему только предложат, но даже ей иногда казалось, что это чересчур.  
А товарищам приходилось и вовсе туго.  
– Ч… ч… ч… - пыталась Елена, лучшая подруга Клэр, отчаянно краснея – в тон помаде.  
– Член! – смачно припечатала наставница. – Я жажду обхватить губами твой огромный член, мой господин. Хуй, так сказать. Девочки! Три-четыре! Хуй!  
– Ху-у-у-уй, – пронеслось над рядами размалеванных «девочек», практикующихся в позах и улыбках. Угрюмо так пронеслось, многообещающе. К счастью для «бордель-маман», мечи были оставлены за дверью тренировочного зала.  
– А смущаться будешь, если за это доплатят, – закончила воспитательный момент проститутка, тяжело уставившись на Елену заплывшими жиром глазками. – Ясно?  
– Да, – обреченно кивнула Елена.  
Клэр украдкой щипнула себя за щеку.

– Я не понимаю, зачем нам все это, – простонала Маргарита, одна из сильнейших воительниц в их группе. – Почувствовал ауру – нашел йома – убил йома! Зачем нам знать, как вести себя за столом у какого-нибудь градоправителя!  
Подмышками у каждой из девушек было зажато по толстенному фолианту. При малейшей попытке протянуть руку дальше дозволенного или опереться локтями на стол книжки падали на пол, и поймать их не всегда удавалось даже тем, у кого была очень, очень хорошая реакция.  
После каждого «бум» куратор ехидно отвешивал провинившейся свой коронный подзатыльник. Если после этого распадалась мудреная прическа, сооруженная ученицей собственноручно, по одной из схем, подходящей для длины волос, «лахудре» назначались дополнительные занятия.  
Клэр держала спину идеально прямо, глядела строго в свою тарелку и, правильно держа нож и вилку, искренне старалась, согласно инструкции, «изобразить румянец на ланитах, вашу мать» после каждой сальной шутки куратора. На еду смотреть было уже немножко тошно, и на лицах всех без исключения «аристократок» читалось искренне желание не вспоминать о пище еще недели четыре.  
Подзатыльник настиг Клэр на «бризоли под сыром». Вилкой Клэр едва не проткнула себе небо, а шпилька, скреплявшая сложный узел волос, больно впилась в затылок.  
– Резать мясо, – прошипел куратор, - надо на ломтики, а не на кубики! На кубики будешь в суп крошить, селянка! Марш расчесываться!  
Клэр послушно встала и, путаясь в подоле длинного платья, побрела к зеркалу.  
Второй подзатыльник впечатал ее лбом в медную раму.  
– Походка, корова! – рыкнул куратор.  
Когда он отвернулся, Клэр коротко и зло стукнулась о раму самостоятельно.

– Значит, так, – сказал Черный, с кряхтением садясь на камень, на невесть откуда взявшийся посреди заливного лужка. – «Деревенскую бабу» вы уже выучили. «Аристократку» тоже. Повышаем уровень сложности.  
Ответом ему был тихий стон неподдельного отчаяния.  
– Чтобы стать чьей-то женой, для начала надо этого кого-то заставить сделать предложение. В общем, быстро представили себе, что я простой пастух. А вы, значит, простые крестьянки. Как вы будете со мной знакомиться и склонять к традиционным матримониальным отношениям?  
«Матримониальные отношения» вызвали короткое замешательство, сменившееся полным ступором. После минутного молчания добровольцев не нашлось. После двухминутного тоже. Если раньше куратор хотя бы объяснял методы решения задачи, то теперь вообще не было понятно, чего он добивается.  
Раздраженно почесывающий плешь Черный, кажется, начинал звереть: пауза затянулась.  
Опыт подсказывал Клэр, что в каждой следующей тренировке можно применить знания, почерпнутые в предыдущих. Глубоко вдохнув, она шагнула вперед и сказала:  
– Господин, предложите мне руку и сердце, – на этом блестящие идеи закончились, но Клэр сделала над собой волевое усилие и продолжила: – Во имя процветания нашего славного древнего рода.  
По физиономии наставника трудно было определить, как он воспринял эту речь, потому Клэр решила закрепить результат:  
– Я вам суп буду варить, – подумала и добавила: – И пососу ваш огромный член, мой господин.  
И улыбнулась.  
Черный хватанул ртом воздух и на некоторое время застыл скорбным изваянием.  
– Так, – сказал он, придя в себя. – Рассредоточились. Сорвали по цветочку. Я сказал по цветочку, а не по кусту. Рассматриваем цветочек с нежностью. Хлопаем ресницами. Улыба… нет, не надо. Сейчас будем учиться кокетничать, дуры деревянные.

Еще три дня они тренировались быть «старшей сестрой», «младшей сестрой» и «праведницей». Покровительственно хлопать по плечу/прижиматься в страхе к плечу куратора при условном сигнале «опасность!» было куда проще, чем готовить и заигрывать, но праведница… праведница вызвала настоящий ажиотаж. После предыдущих истязаний потупить глаза и, перебирая четки, пролепетать «святой-отец-я-согрешила» было просто каким-то праздником. Список «прегрешений» Черный вывесил на двери каждой комнаты, спровоцировав живое обсуждение религиозных догматов среди своих учениц.  
– Но если рабонский бог дает своим приверженцам свободу воли, – вещала Нора, высокая плечистая девушка, по-мальчишески подстриженная «под горшок», – то как же он тогда может судить их за последствия их выбора!  
– А за такие слова, дочь моя, – раздался за спиной у Клэр елейный голос куратора. – Можно схлопотать епитимью и… господи! – он раздраженно скинул с головы капюшон и одернул рясу. – Краснеть будете на балу! Епитимья – это же ничего такого… Что вы тогда об епитрахили скажете? Ладно. Молитва заступникам, номер три. Кто собьется, проведет неделю в смирении и послушании… давно в лабораториях не прибирались? Там как раз эксперимент неудачно закончился.

На все том же длинном столе, служащем знаком всех мучений будущих воительниц, выстроились в ряд пузатые бутылки с мутным…  
– Это же самогон, – из-за плеча Клэр пискнула хрупкая невысокая Мария.  
Черный довольно кивнул.  
– Некоторые задания, – начал он, – потребуют от вас постоянного общения с мужчинами. Не как с потенциальными любовниками… не было команды смущаться! – а как с деловыми партнерами. Для того, чтобы мужчины воспринимали вас всерьез, нужно не только уметь вовремя врезать по морде, но еще и пить с ними наравне. А для того, чтобы пить наравне, нужно научиться не пускать алкоголь в кровь. Это и будет вашей сегодняшней тренировкой.  
Первый стакан пошел со слезами, надсадным кашлем и хрипом буквально у всех.  
После второго Мария оглядела товарищей мутным взором и рухнула под стол: похоже, «не пускать алкоголь» у нее совершенно не получалось.  
После третьего захода, когда Клэр уже еле стояла на ногах, но все еще пыталась придерживать опасно двоящуюся Елену, куратор усложнил задачу.  
– А теперь, воины, – объявил он, воссев во главе стола. – Тренируемся быть душой компании. Кто достаточно пьян, чтобы одновременно стоять на ногах и рассказывать мне пошлый анекдот?  
Еще одно тело с характерным грохотом отправилось вслед за Марией.  
«Предусмотрительно и разумно», – почти членораздельно подумала Клэр.  
– Снова нет добровольцев? – удручился Черный. И тут же ткнул пальцем в Клэр. – Ты! Да, ты, селянка. Сюда. Анекдот.  
Клэр с усилием сгрузила Елену на лавку и зашагала к Черному, стараясь не спотыкаться о собственные ноги.  
– Анекдот, – требовательно повторил куратор. – Я жду.  
– Я ни одного не знаю, – призналась Клэр. Черный тоже норовил раздвоиться, и на обоих сморщенных лицах было написано омерзение. Клэр стало не по себе. Она лихорадочно порылась в ускользающих воспоминаниях, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-нибудь подходящее. – А… а можно срамную частушку?..  
– Творческий подход, – крякнул Черный. – Учитесь. Жги, воин.  
Частушки Клэр слышала краем уха – от йома, в далеко не лучший период своей жизни. Она тогда лежала зареванная, связанная по рукам и ногам, и мечтала…  
Клэр стиснула зубы, решительно оперлась на столешницу и громко проорала:  
– Бабу выебал мужик,  
Оказалась йома,  
Он теперь «у ней внутри»  
Весь – за три приема!  
Черный одобрительно хлопнул в ладоши, но ничего не сказал. Клэр расценила это как знак продолжать.  
– Держит поп целибат,  
Страдает понемножку:  
Как восстанет уд срамной,  
Трахнешь даже кошку!  
Черный махнул рукой, видимо, приказывая остановиться, но Клэр неожиданно для нее самой понесло:  
– А еще говорят, что Организация…  
– Хватит! – взвизгнул куратор. Клэр удивленно уставилась на него, не понимая, что не так на этот раз. – Сейчас на примере этой воительницы вы увидели не только схему поведения «свой парень», но и «пьяная дура». Это тоже полезно. Тренируйтесь самостоятельно. Завтра проверю.

В пьяном кошмаре Клэр приснились восемь жутких баб.  
Одна, с тесаком и чудовищно огромной морковкой, пыталась искрошить кубиками вторую, хлопавшую ресницами и пытающуюся ладошкой прикрыть слишком глубокий вырез декольте. В свободной руке эта вторая держала огромный куст чертополоха, с томным видом нюхая его время от времени. Когда баба-с-морковкой попадала по «томной» тесаком, та рассыпалась на кастрюлю и уполовник, а потом снова становилась человеком.  
Рядом таскали друг друга за волосы монашка и пьяная вдрызг деваха в мужской одежде. У монашки под капюшоном была черная, как безлунная ночь, пустота. «Мужеподобная» громко материлась и порывалась завести длинную песню о том, как на сеновале йома трахал Черного початком кукурузы.  
«Сестры» взирали на это безобразие с одинаково печальными лицами, причем «младшая» – из-за плеча у старшей.  
Проститутка скандировала «Член, член, член!» и посылала всем воздушные поцелуи. У ее ног валялось что-то жалкое, в задранном рваном платье, с синяками на голых ногах и босыми, шершавыми даже на вид пятками. Рядом с головой этого чего-то растекалась лужа рвоты.  
И вдруг все, как по команде прекратив склоки, оглянулись на Клэр.  
Клэр стало жутко: лица у всех женщин – и проступающие из тьмы черты праведницы, и измазанная блевотой рожа пьнчужки – были точь-в-точь как у нее.  
«Схемы поведения!» – в ужасе подумала Клэр.  
«Схемы» дружно зарычали и пошли в наступление. Клэр нащупала в петле за спиной меч, обнажила его и застыла в оборонительной позиции.  
Бабы зарычали еще громче и кинулись на нее скопом.

Клэр проснулась в своей постели, тяжело дыша и стискивая кулак так, будто в нем была зажата рукоять клеймора. Наверяка кошмар был последствием выпитого: голова болела, несмотря на всю хваленую выносливость полукровок.  
Клэр обдумала свой сон, как всегда стараясь сделать вывод из пережитого. Не стоит распыляться на мелочи и уделять столько внимания всякой ерунде, решила она. Если для того, чтобы достигнуть главной цели – найти и уничтожить Присциллу, – придется заниматься обольщением, ходить в молельню или танцевать на балу, Клэр научится этому, соберет все приобретенные личины воедино и заставить служить главной.  
Той, что мстит.

Подумав эту возвышенную мысль, Клэр наконец-то разжала уже изрядно затекшую руку и откинулась на спину – досыпать. Куратор обещал поднять всех с рассветом: предстояло еще раз продемонстрировать, способны ли они «не пускать алкоголь в кровь».  
Праведница в Клэр зашевелилась, глухо бурча, что пить с утра – большой грех.  
Клэр зевнула, отмахнулась от надоедливой зануды и уснула.

Через несколько лет Клэр выпало щекотливое задание: узнать, в кого из семьи феодала Эгона вселился йома, не вызвав в городе переполоха своим появлением. Клэр приняла пилюли для подавления ауры и разыграла роль приезжей кузины сюзерена, на которую йома-племянник клюнул во вторую же ночь.  
Тогда она оценила науку причесок и столовый этикет.  
Позже Клэр встретился ублюдок, который хотел изнасиловать ее – сразу вспомнился тот разбойник, которому Тереза отрубила руку, и волна дурной злости едва не заставила Клэр прикончить придурка на месте. Но, справившись с собой, лежа под этой слюнявой скотиной, она затрепетала ресницами и предложила все сделать добровольно и с радостью.  
Дурак, не стоило ее отпускать. Человеку никогда не догнать того, кто наполовину йома.  
Были рабонские стражники, с которыми Клэр пила запанибрата, и святой отец, от которого получала задание, стоя на коленях посреди собора, и боевые товарищи, в которых Клэр подмечала какой-то один, основной «стиль поведения», будто старая наука навсегда въелась в кровь и в ауру: «свой парень» Хелен, Денев – строгая старшая сестра, Мирия – воин, и командир, и, пожалуй, даже мать, и Джин…  
Встретив Лаки, Клэр поняла, что может быть еще и той, кто любит.  
Встретив Джин, болезненно почувствовала, что такое – носить, будто метку, чужую неразделенную любовь.

– Потрясающе, – восхищенно сказал Лаки. – Тебя прямо не узнать!  
– Меня этому учили. Тайные операции – часть нашей работы, – откликнулась благожелательно улыбающаяся Клэр – ни дать ни взять, вышла на прогулку с младшим братом. – Нас обучали разным манерам. Мы можем краснеть, как аристократки, и улыбаться, как уличные шлюхи.  
– Ш-шлюхи? – икнув, переспросил Лаки.  
– Тебе интересно? Могу показать, – с готовностью ответила Клэр.  
Лаки решительно замотал головой, покраснев не хуже самой что ни на есть родовитой аристократки. Клэр едва подавила разочарованный вздох.

Только одну свою личину ей так никогда и не удалось применить.


End file.
